The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 19
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The third Primeval Park mission in search for the most dangerous carnivores during the cretaceous.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 19: Primeval Park mission 3: Dino Birds

(_There's something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind and that have yet to come. But what if we could bring them back. What if extinction didn't had to be forever. Where going back in and out of time on a special safari. Me and the Defenders are not only protecting the universe, we're also plunging ourselves in future and prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. My plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time were not only going to 84 million years ago, but also to other era's with our ultimate goal a bizarre but small looking dinosaur and there are gonna be big surprises. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Primeval Park._)

Castlevania

(_It's a new day at Castlevania and for Primeval Park. It's the hottest day and my park is beginning to take shape, just the way I like it. Everything is good with Martha the Columbian Mammoth. She is a hairless species of mammoth but I see that she's getting some hair on her body. It must not grow further or she'll have it too warm. A few weeks ago, I also saved in secret a Woolly Rhino and he's doing well._)

Me: (_calling Thea through a walkie talkie_): Sweetie.

Thea Stilton: Yes, dear.

Me: I need your help for something.

Thea Stilton: Tell me.

Me: Martha better needs a haircut. It's not much hair but she need it. Oh, and some water to cool her down.

Thea Stilton: You're the boss.

(_Meanwhile, I was busy with my next mission. Dinosaurs were related to birds and I'm going to find some bird-like dinosaurs._)

Me: I'm going to search for predatory dinosaurs. There's one group that is famous to all of us: The Dromaeosaur family or otherwise known as Raptors. And that's what were going to rescue. Our final raptor will be this (_I'm showing a photo of a fossil: a dinosaur with four wings_). It's a tiny dinosaur called Microraptor, a new fossil discovery, and look there are impressions in the rock and those impressions are feathers. That's part of the evidence that birds are true descendants of dinosaurs. So what I'm gonna do is go back in time and (_then talking to a parrot_) find your ancestors. Find the dinosaurs that evolved to birds.

(_To save different species of raptors, we must go back to the Cretaceous period. Raptors are common at that age. First, we're going back 84 million years ago, then 127 million years to two different continents, then 70 million years, and finally the Microraptor, 125 million years ago. Meanwhile Thea was giving Martha a small hair cut._)

Thea: Martha's an Ice Age creature. So she evolved a bit, but now that we're taking good care of the animals. Everything's just the way we want it.

Martha: (_sneezed_)

Thea: Oh, Martha. (_laughed_)

(_Thea and Martha became good friendsand after that it was time for our mission._)

Simba: What are we going to do?

Me: Saving dangerous dinosaurs. Have you seen the fossils of this group?

Connor Temple (from Primeval): They really are amazing.

Me: No wonder that these reptiles learned to fly.

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Me: No, no, really. They walk like birds, their bones are hollow just like a bird. And sometimes the word 'Raptor' not only means 'Thief', but also 'Bird of Prey'.

Benjamin Stilton: That doesn't look scary.

Thea Stilton: Benjamin might be right. Okay, they are in different shapes and sizes. But they're more like giant turkeys.

Me: Turkey? (_Everybody first laughed and then still and I said the next things to Thea and Ben_) Well, imagine that you and Ben are in the Cretaceous period and see this giant turkey as you call it. Raptors are vicious if you might know. When you see it, you might stand still because you think his vision is based on T-Rex. It only sees you when you move. No, not Raptors. You stare at him and it stares back at you. Then the real attack comes, not from the front , but from the sides. (_I put my two fingers quick together_) Woosh! From the other two raptors you didn't notice. Because a Raptor is a pack hunter, it uses coordinated attack patterns. And they slash you with this: (_I showed a claw. Thea and Ben were very still and shocked when they saw it_) a six inch retractable claw. It will not attack you at the jugular like a lion. It slashes at you (_I pointed with the claw at the belly and a little lower_) here, here or maybe across the belly spilling your intestines. You see the point is: you're alive when they start to eat you. (_Silently_) So try to show a little respect.

Benjamin Stilton: Okay.

Thea stilton: Okay.

Me: Good. We're going within 10 minutes. When we enter this period, be on your guard.

Defenders: Aye!

Me: I hope that wasn't far over the top what I said to you and Ben?

Thea Stilton: It's alright. Now we know more about these carnivores.

Me: We must be even more careful. Raptors can communicate to each other.

Thea Stilton: Wait a minute. They vocalize?

Me: Yes. They were talking to each other to plan their attacks and the prey doesn't know what's happening. Thea, they we're smart. Smarter than dolphins or whales. They were smarter than primates.

(_As promised, our first stop was 84 million years ago, the Late Cretaceous. We're going to Mongolia to search the most famous Raptor of all: the Velociraptor. We arrived at the edge of a jungle._)

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Look at this place.

Me: The velociraptor must be hiding in that jungle over there.

Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: Let's move on.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, guys. What are those?

(_Pinkie spotted some dinosaurs_)

Me: Those are Protoceratops. They're herbivores but they're dangerous. Their beaks can easily break an arm or a leg. There are so many of them at this time that they were called 'the sheeps of the Cretaceous'.

Apple Bloom: How do we get to the jungle?

Me: I got an idea. Just like their ancestors, the birds and the crocodilians, dinosaurs see in color. I'm gonna use something red and put it on a stick like a flag. That will distract them while we move.

(_I went first and some must follow me. While the others also use a flag. There was just a small matter of their beaks to overcome. When we arrived at the jungle, we went further._)

Snow White: We should be careful. Every tree looks almost like a dinosaur.

Robin Hood: Keep your ears wide open.

Me: There has also been a famous fossil found of a Protoceratops and a Velociraptor fighting against each other. If we have luck we might see an attack of a Velociraptor pack against a Protoceratops.

Rarity: Those overgrown lizards can be anywhere.

Me: Well, as long as we have Wolverine's extreme sense of smell and Pinkie pie's Pinkie sense, we have nothing to fear.

Pongo (101 dalmatians): Shh, guys. Do you hear that?

Trap (Geronimo Stilton): I hear nothing.

Perdita (101 dalmatians): I hear it too. It sounds like a dinosaur.

Applejack: Then let's look.

(_We followed Pongo and Perdita and then we saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Four Velociraptors attacking a Protoceratops._)

Me: Look how they attack with their claws.

Pandora (Geronimo Stilton): So horrible for that Protoceratops.

Me: Yes. He's fighting really hard. The Raptors are attacking like a group of hunting dogs.

(_Then the fight was over and the Raptors start to eat._)

Me: Look there's a raptor with a broken arm, probably by the Protoceratops beak. While they're eating, they're not interested in anything else.

Nemo (Finding Nemo): (_Thanks to our magic, some fishes gained the ability to float and to breath they got a breathing system_) How can we catch them?

Me: We can lure them to the portal.

Pumbaa: And how are we gonna do that?

Me: We need a piece of meat. (_Then I was looking at Pumbaa_)

Pumbaa: Why are you looking at me like that? Wait. Oh no. No! No! No! No! I'm not gonna do it.

Me: They're almost done eating. And when they see us, they will attack. Grab him!

(_We grabbed Pumbaa. We need some bait, but he must not be killed by the Raptors._)

Me: Alright, Pumbaa. You stay here and I'm going to start the portal. When they see you, you must run to the portal immediatly.

Pumbaa: I don't know if I can. I will be their pork dinner.

Me: Stop whining. If there's a third thing I hate, it's a whining pig or person. Stick to the plan and everything will be fine. Good luck.

Pumbaa: And they call me Mr. Pig!

(_Pumbaa is a bit frightened. The Raptors had their lunch, but then one of them saw Pumbaa. I was starting up the anomaly. Meanwhile the Raptor was staring at Pumbaa and thinking how a warthog will taste. Pumbaa was petrified. The other Raptors are sneaking at Pumbaa and one of them has spotted another Defender. It was Sweetie Belle and it went to her. The Raptors began to vocalize. Sweetie Belle didn't noticed the Raptor behind her. The Raptor accidently broke a branch. Sweetie Belle heard it and the Raptor pounced immediatly. Then Sweetie Belle screamed. Pumbaa heard it and he screamed too. He ran so fast he could while a Raptor almost got him. Sweetie Belle is under attack by a Raptor. While Pumbaa was running, he heard Sweetie. He doesn't want to be a coward and came to the rescue. He took down the Raptor and ran together with Sweetie Belle. The Raptors followed them._)

Pumbaa: They're coming! They're coming!

Me: Open the anomaly, Connor.

(_The portal went open and we all went through. We arrived at the park._)

Timon: Where's Pumbaa?

Rarity: And Sweetie Belle?

(_Pumbaa and Sweetie Belle came out of the portal with four ,1 metre tall, Velociraptors._)

Me: Pumbaa. Sweetie Belle. Go to that gate. I'll pick you up.

(_When they arrived in the observation pen, I picked them up._)

Rarity: Little sister. Are you okay?

Sweetie Belle: Yes. Thanks to Pumbaa. He saved me.

Me: He did?

Pumbaa: Of course, I couldn't let those carnivores eat such a cute little pony.

Thea Stilton: That makes you a hero. Hooray for Pumbaa!

Defenders: Hooray!

(_We have four Velociraptors inclusive the one with the broken arm. The vet will take care of him._ _We are now going to North America, 70 million years ago, to search for another group of raptors: Deinonychus. Meanwhile the Evil Butcher was looking at the Pachycephalosaurus herd._)

Evil Butcher: Look at them. They like their new habitat. We've given them a real home from home. Oh, they love it. But I'm a bit worried about one of the females over there. She keeps getting away from the herd and hide in a bush. We got to find out what's going on.

(_Meanwhile in the Cretaceous, we found a Deinonychus pack._)

Discord: I suppose you will use Pumbaa as bait again.

Pumbaa: Hey!

Me: Perhaps it's time for another plan.

Pumbaa: Phew.

Me: But what? (_I was thinking_) We let them follow us, but we must run really fast.

(_At a sudden moment, we draw the Deinonychus' attention by making noises that will make them follow us. It seems to work._)

Thea: Over here, Raptors.

(_But there was a dinosaur who was stalking us ready to attack. Another Raptor: a Dromaeosaurus. Trap saw it earlier and warned us._)

Trap: Watch out! Behind you!

Me: A Dromaeosaurus!

(_I opened the portal and we have to run towards it while the Raptors are following us. Then at a moment we were back at the park._)

Evil Butcher: You did it once more.

Me: Ah, what can I say. It needs luck.

Evil Butcher: I need to talk to you.

Me: Is there something wrong?

Evil Butcher: I'm worried about one of the female Pachycephalosaurus. She's mostly hiding behind a bush away from the others.

Me: I can be mistaken, but I think she's pregnant. She might be building a nest, if that's true we'll have the first pregnant dinosaur in this park.

Evil Butcher: That would be great news.

Me: All you have to do is take the female to the vet and see if she has eggs inside her.

Evil Butcher: Alright.

(_Our mission is almost over. Three species of Raptor saved, three to go. We will now travel 127 million years to the Early Cretaceous to save one of the largest raptors that has ever lived: The Utahraptor. They're found at only one place: Utah, North America. We were traveling through the plains. We came from the shore and we saw the biggest herd of dinosaurs we've ever seen._)

Me: I absolutely know what those are. They're called Iguanodon. During the Cretaceous, they were the most succesful group of dinosaurs that have ever lived because they were found all over the world. The spike on their hands are their thumbs, they use it as a defence against enemies. How dangerous they might look, they're actually very gentle creatures.

Geronimo: Sean, there's something in that bush.

(_A dinosaur was stalking the Iguanodon herd. It was what we came for._)

Me: A Utahraptor. But he can't be alone. Look, another one. They're making a plan to catch one of the iguanodons.

(_One of the Raptors came out of the bush and chased an Iguanodon. The others are following the same animal. They got closer and closer. Two Raptors jumped on the back and bite in the Iguanodon's neck. After a couple of minutes, the poor animal was losing air and blood and gave up the fight. Then it was feeding time, but there was a rule during eating: the adults eat first while the juveniles must wait. Now we must find a way to get them through the portal without being eaten. Then I've got another idea: we can let the Raptors chase their favorite meal through the anomaly. If that works, we got a herd of Iguanodon and a Utahraptor pack. There was only one way to findto attract herbivores._)

Me: Hey, girl. Wanna have some fresh salad? Come on. That's the way.

(_The female Iguanodon came closer to get the salad and the others saw it too. Then some other raptors followed the herd. We must hurry. I opened the anomaly and all came through._)

Evil Butcher: What the-. Guys, we got a bit of a situation here.

Me: Make sure the Raptors don't catch the herd.

(_The gate luckily separated the herd and the pack and later they were put in their enclosure._ _The next raptor is a raptor that swims called Balaur Bondoc. This raptor was found in Romania. At the vet, they were checking the female Pachycephalosaurus. And it was ture what I said. The dinosaur was pregnant._)

Demon nurse: This is great news.

(_But when that problem's solved, another began. Two of the T-Rexes, brother Terence and sister Mathilda, began to attack each other because of the heat. Evil Butcher gets his team with a large water cannon to cool them off._)

Evil Butcher: Come on. Harder!

(_When that ended, they had to separate the T-Rexes just for one day._)

_Meanwhile in the Cretaceous _

Pandora: That would be a bit difficult searching for a Raptor that swims.

Me: It can also walk on land, so it can't be that difficult. We need a chunk of meat, the Balaur picks up the scent, follows it and when he comes we catch him with this net.

(_And that plan seems to work, we also saved the Balaur from extinction. There was one species of raptor I want to save. On of the smallest and bizarre dinosaurs ever: The Microraptor. For that we can go 125 million years ago. Microraptor was a four-winged dinosaur. It can be found in China. A strange land with strange dinosaurs. When we arrived, there was a tremor and I knew from where it came._)

Me; It's just a tremor. We really got to keep an eye on that volcano.

(_But Microraptor can be found in trees. They eat not only meat but also small insects. During our search, we've seen many strange dinosaurs from the buck-teethed, herbivorous Incisivosaurus to the carnivorous Mei Long. Then at a sudden moment, we found the Microraptors in the trees and there's another surprise. A giant herd of dinosaurs approached._)

Me: I thought these were gone for good. The famous Brachiosaurus, they're from the Jurassic period, but there were also a few in the Cretaceous. At this time, they will be completely extinct. There are also Titanosaurs in this period. These two species of dinosaurs belong to the sauropod family, the biggest herbivores ever known. Their feet can break logs and look what's inside the rotten logs. Grubs, primitive crickets and more. The Microraptors come down and eat the food from the logs. They can't fly, they glide through the air. They're so aerobatic. But catching a small dinosaur can cause a big headache, that's why I used my brains earlier and we use this to catch them. It's called a net gun. Are you ready, guys?

Defenders: Ready.

(_We used the net guns, we caught them one by one and put them in boxes. Four Microraptors were saved. There are dangers in these woods: higher levels of carbon dioxide can cause animals to die. To escape that you must search for higher ground. But that's not a danger that wehave to face yet one day. This was more dangerous. It was a tremor but larger. A brachiosaur was terrified and ran away. One of the four Microraptors was still stuck in the net. So I came to save it. He was fine but the Brachiosaur clipped his wing. It's a minor injury but it will be okay._)

Me: It's gonna be alright, little guy. You see what caused the tremor. The volcano has erupt. Oh my god, there'w a huge cloud of volcanic ash.

(_Volcanic ash is made of tiny sharp crystals. It can be deadly when breathed in and is best avoided even by the largest of dinosaurs_.)

Me: We need to get out of here before it's too late. And the Brachiosaurs are going towards it.

(_We must open the anomaly immediatly. We were at the place where the Brachiosaurs arrived and try to run. The ash came closer._)

Me: Everyone put your mask on. (_I was opening the portal_) (_coughs_) Run!

(_We all came back to the 21__st__ century safe._)

Evil Butcher: You got the Microraptor then. (_Then we got a big surprise, the Brachiosaurs followed us._) I don't believe it. Sean! Oh, wait. Wait! Watch out for the fence.

(_The large animals went through the fence._)

Evil Butcher: There's another one.

Me: How many came through?

Evil Butcher: Three. How many are there?

Me: That's four. Oh, nine.

Evil Butcher: (_silently_) Nine. Oh my word. Look at the size of that, Sean. Where I'm gonna put these?

(_Everything's fine. The Microraptor with the clipped wing will be fine. When that happened, the one Microraptors can meet its descendant. I brought a parrot and a Microraptor together while the other three are in a safe enclosure. I also checked on the nest of the Pachycephalosaurus and saw four eggs and more will come. It won't take long when this park is home to the first new born baby dinosaurs for 65 million years. Martha the mammoth is alright with her new hair cut and the T-rex are no longer trying to kill each other._)

(_Next time, I'm going on a mission to save the predators of South America including the legendary Saber tooth cat. And the park wakes up to the pitter patter of tiny three toed feet. But now the Evil Butcher is rounding up the park's latest residents, the herd of Brachiosaurs. And he thinks his new fence will keep them out of trouble. The Brachiosaurs however think differently about that._)

(_Meanwhile somewher on Earth, some bad boys and bad girls gathered together in an alley_)

Bad Boy 1: This night was worth it.

Bad Girl 1: We have never stolen so much.

Bad Boy 2: Wait, guys. What's that?

Bad Girl 2: Is that a giant bat or something?

(_One of them saw a silhouette and revealed itself_)

Nega-Sean: Boys. Girls. I'm a whole different kind of animal.

Bad Girl 3: What kind of a creep is that?

Nega-Sean: Looks like you've been having a busy night. That's good cause you're all working for me now.

Bad Boy 1: (_laughs_) Who are you to order us around. Come on, guys. Let's teach this freak who's boss around here.

Nega-Sean: Go ahead and try. I do not wish to fight. So as soon as you apologize and work for me and my friends, I will treat you as family and friends and give you everything you want.

Bad Boys and Girls: (_laughing_)

Bad Boy 3: What are you talking about, man?

Bad Girl 1: I don't know if you lost it all up in here or what, but check this out: You want me and my friends to apologize, right?

Nega-Sean: Yes.

Bad Girl 1: I'll tell you what. We'll apologize and work for you and your...friends, the day a monkey comes out my or my boyfriend's butt then you'll get your "sorry", how about that?

Bad Boys and Girls: (_laughing_)

Nega-Sean: What a coincidence! Because that's TODAY.

(_Then the bad girl leader feels strange and just like she said a monkey came out her butt. She had a lot of pain and her friends were looking with strange eyes._)

Bad Boy 4: Did that monkey just come out your crack, man?

(_Then she fell on the ground, but she's still okay while the others began to be frightened._)

Bad Boy 1: Girl? Oh no. This is witchcraft.

Bad Boy 5: él es el diablo.

Bad Girl 2: This is some voodoo shit, man.

Nega-Sean: Are we clear?

Bad Boy 1: We'll do whatever you want. We promise.

Bad Girl 3: Who are you?

Nega-Sean: The name's Nega-Sean, the true prince of darkness. But you can call me "boss".

(_And Nega-Sean takes the group with him to serve as his henchmen, but he still has one little prank to do when the monkey approached him._)

Nega-Sean: (_to the monkey_) Hello, little anal dwelling butt monkey. Time for you to go home, little buddy.

(_The monkey ran back to the bad girl leader's butt and once more she had a lot of pain._)

THE END


End file.
